Kilika Rouran
Kilika Rouran is the branch manager of the Bracer Guild's Zeiss branch and handles the administrative duties there. When Estelle and Joshua arrive at the Zeiss branch, Kilika welcomes them by name, explaining that she had already been in contact with Jean from the Ruan branch who told her about them. After having the junior bracers change assignments, she informs them that Cassius hasn't been in Zeiss for some time and that he's either in Grancel or out of the country. Though she has no recent news of Cassius, she did make preparations for Estelle and Joshua to meet with the head of Central Factory, having heard the story about the events concerning the black orbment from Jean as well. Handing a letter of introduction to the baffled bracers, she tells them to go and see the factory chief and let him look at the orbment. The morning after the blackout caused by the black orbment, Kilika tells Estelle and Joshua that the Bracer Guild is very interested in the mysterious object and urges them to continue working with Professor Russell to learn more about it. As Estelle and Joshua continue their work in the Zeiss region, Kilika keeps closely monitoring them. After Central Factory is attacked and Professor Russell is kidnapped, Kilika is paid a visit by Professor Alba, who claims to have seen the kidnappers heading into the Carnelia Tower south-east of Zeiss. As Agate, Estelle and Joshua head there in pursuit of the kidnappers, Kilika calls the Royal Army at Leiston Fortress to share information, as per the agreement with Captain Amalthea. Unfortunately, the kidnappers manage to get away when an airship picks them up from the tower summit and Agate ends up poisoned after intercepting a venom-coated bullet intended for Tita. Fortunately, they ran into Zane, an old friend of Kilika, on the way back who carried Agate back to Central Factory's clinic. Estelle, Joshua and Tita seek advice from the town priest, who is well-versed in the healing arts and knows of a cure for Agate, though it will require rare moss found in a nearby cavern. Looking up records of earlier expeditions into the cave, Kilika informs the rest about the place where the moss was found and mentions that the last expedition consisted of four veteran bracers due to the strength of the monsters inside. Just as Zane prepares to offer his services to Estelle and Joshua, Kilika ruins his moment by telling them they'd be wise to take him along, mischievously shrugging off his annoyed response. Estelle, Joshua, Zane and Tita manage to get a cure for Agate manufactured, but things nevertheless don't settle down for Kilika. The next morning, she hears the baffling news of the checkpoint inspections having been lifted despite the kidnappers not having been caught yet and is unable to get a hold of anyone from the army to give her a statement. The puzzle pieces suddenly start falling into place when Dorothy shows up at the guild and shows them a picture of Leiston Fortress she took that shows the ship the professor was taken in flying above the fort. When Joshua offers to confront the army with the picture and see what kind of response they get, Kilika agrees and gives the two bracers her blessing. While the army's response didn't yield any important information, a sudden malfunction of the fort's gate mechanism turns out proof that the black orbment is inside and probably the professor as well. While bracers are officially not allowed to interfere in military matters, Kilika points out that the safety of civilians trumps even the non-intervention rule and asks Murdock, who was summoned to the guild as well, to lend the factory's help. Murdock agrees and Kilika makes an official request to Estelle, Joshua and Agate to infiltrate the fortress and rescue Russell. Estelle, Joshua, Tita and Agate retrieve a sensor jamming device from the professor's home while Kilika, much to Estelle's surprise, has brought a schematic map of the fortress' layout. After the plan of attack has been made, Kilika sends the bracers on their way, assuring them that she'll be properly prepared in case the military decides to question her. The rescue mission ends up a success and Estelle and Joshua return to the guild in Zeiss where Kilika arranges airship tickets for them so they can quickly go to Grancel to see the queen and also gives them a recommendation for their role in saving the professor. She then tells them to hurry to the airport and bids them good luck. Kilika, like several other inhabitants of the Zeiss region is originally from the east, something that's easily deduced by the traditional clothes she wears. Unlike the party-loving Aina, the aimiable Lugran and the up-beat Jean, Kilika is extremely formal, business-like and even comes across as aloof, most likely due to her eastern origins. More striking than her demeanor, however, is her sheer competence. Kilika likes to stay on top of things and when Estelle and Joshua first arrive at the Zeiss branch, they discover that while they were on the road, Kilika already assembled a general picture of the situation from her phone conversation with Jean and prepared arrangements for them to meet the factory chief in order to have the black orbment looked at. Throughout the chapter, Kilika remains a reliable ally to Estelle and Joshua whose planning skills, well-preparedness and ability to process information greatly aids them in figuring out what to do next. Despite her formal demeanor, Kilika shows a slightly more playful side during her interaction with Zane, whom she knows from long ago. The exact nature of her relationship with Zane is left untouched in the first game. Relations Kilika is an old friend of Zane Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Zeiss) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:Bracer Guild